In general, a projector capable of projecting an image on different areas is known. Such a projector is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-108570, for example. In the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-108570, there is disclosed a projector displaying the same image on two different areas by dispersing projection light (projection laser beams) with a half mirror.